The Feels
by KaptainHappyGi
Summary: Lucy cries and Natsu wants to know why. plus some extra stuff. (terrible summary but true) a drabble.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone c: I wrote out my sadness of being single in this. Is that even possible...writing about a couple when you are single...? Ahhhhhhhh whatever.. I hope you enjoy the drama of this little drabble.

* * *

"Lushiieeee, pleassse stop beingg mad at meee. What did I do wrong?" Natsu was at Lucy's apartment door (surprisingly) asking for forgiveness. "Come on Luce, let me in."

"Just leave Natsu, I don't want to see you right now...just let me be." Lucy's back that rested on the door failed her, and she slowly sank down to the floor. "please..." With a tear-stained face, she begged him to go away, her poor broken heart couldn't stand it anymore.

Natsu knocked on the door unendlessly, pounding on it "COME ON LUCY, LET ME IN, PLEASEE! TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG!" He was utterly confused, he didn't understand what caused Lucy to be this way to him, why he felt so upset at this. "Lucy, come on, don't be this way. I don't like seeing you this way, I don't like it when you cry. Please let me in. Explain it all to me. I don't understand this, so tell me. I'll listen to everything, just let me in. LET ME IN GOSHDANGIT." His hand inched down to his side slowly clutching it into a fist as he clenched his teeth and lowered his head. "Luce, did I do something to make you hate me? Do you hate me Lucy?"

"No, just leave Natsu. Forget everything and leave. I'll be okay by tomorrow and see you at the guild ok." Lucy speaking in hushed tones so her sobs wouldn't show through. "It's ok Natsu, just go home."

"Lucy, it's not ok. I am determined to walk into your house and hug you so tight and you are going to tell me what's wrong. I can't let my best friend cry like this. You are important to me, you are my nakama. Please let me in."

"All of your nakama are important to you, I understand." Lucy bit her lip and closed her eyes tighter which spilled with tears. "I know, but I need time. Please leave, I'm begging you as your best friend."

Natsu was hesitant, but in the end he heavyheartedly moved his feet to his lonely abode. (Happy is with Carla.) His heart ached for the first time since the Lisanna incident. _"What is wrong with Lucy?" _He looked up into the starry night sky that reminded him of her and sighed out his every frustration. His heart was in a knot because of this girl.

Lucy dragged her feet as well as her heart as she went to cold bed. She put her hand over beating heart worrying about whether or not she could make it tomorrow. Her eyelids were heavy, gradually blurring her vision, and eventually she drifted into light sleep.

-Next Day-

The cold air brushed against Lucy's skin causing her eyes to flutter open. She lazily sat up from her bed, and grabbed some clothes out of her drawers. She rubbed her temples to fight her ringing headache before her bath. She started the water and sat on the side in deep thought about the day before. _"Why do I love this idiot?" _She stopped the water and sank into the comforting warm water below her, melting away her longing worries. Lucy then summoned her trusty dog spirit before heading to the guild. She was walking by the river, with Plue in her arms, cuddling him for extra warmth. It was unusually cold this morning, and she thought of a certain someone that always warmed her from the inside out. She let one more tear slip past her eyes before she made a decision, which was to forget about him.

"Goodbye Natsu."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone c: I honestly didn't really have a good plot for this, but with my reviews I've received so far inspires me to write this. So I hope you like the second chapter c: -KHG

* * *

As Lucy walked to the guild with her feels twisting in her gut. What would she say, what would she do, when her eyes reached his? For like what she thought was the millionth time this morning, she tried to clear her head as she reached the guild doors. They seemed larger and lonelier than usual. She let out a quick sigh and Plue turned to look at her with curiosity. She smiled for him and gently pushed the heavy doors open. To her surprise, there was hardly no one here besides some of the the people who were drunk from yesterday's party. One person stood out, he had fluffy pink hair with his arms crossed and his head down at the guild bar. He seemed to hear her, his head shot up from the counter twisting his body towards her direction with his eyes darting to hers.

"LUCYYYYYYYY!"

He jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"You silly dragon..."

Natsu gave Lucy one of his signature toothy grins and like a domino effect Lucy smiled just as brightly. Just as soon as he smiled, sadness reached his eyes and his smile turned into a frown,"Luce, can you please tell me what happened, why you were crying?" He slowly pulled away from her looking into her eyes. Lucy looked away in thought in consideration. She already decided, why turn back now? Her heart was telling her not to let go and her brain knew it was the right thing to do. Time to let him go for good.

"Pshh, you worry too much. You know those days where women get those terribly awkward mood swings. And you just so happened to say something not right."

The boy had absolutely no clue what this girl was talking about though, what do you expect though, Natsu is one the densest guys ever.

"Huh? Geez, Luce you are so weird."

He pulled her into a closer embrace,and then something out of the ordinary occurred. Lucy broke free of his arms and turned away from him hinting to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm tightly and made her face him.

"See ya later, Natsu..."

Natsu looked at her emotionless face, and his heart twisted into a painful knot.

"Luce?"

"No worries, I am going on a solo mission today..."

She stated it softly, but contradicting her voice, she yanked her arm out of his hands. Lucy started to walk away from him and turned back to tell him.

"I am going on a solo mission today. See you when I see you.."

Little did he know, this was a step to not having Lucy in his life.

* * *

-Flashback-

Lucy woke up like she always did. Natsu in her bed, he snuggles her, she wakes up, and her infamous Lucy Kick. It was a hassle for her, but we all know she likes this dense dragonslayer. He was sweet, funny, and supportive, but most of all, she felt happy around him.

"Natsu, I have to go to the guild early today the master wants to tell me something."

"Ughh, kay Luce."

Natsu rolled back into the bed and went back to his slumber. Lucy glanced over him one last time before she grabbed her umbrella.

"Be right back you goof."

The weather was depressing with dark clouds and heavy rain. "Maybe it's one of Juvia's works again..." She let out a small giggle before making her way to the guild again. After a few minutes, she entered the guild and put her umbrella to the side and entered the master's office.

"Come and sit down, Lucy."

"What is it Master?"

"You have a request from someone to do a solo mission for several years.."


End file.
